yet_another_kin_chatfandomcom-20200213-history
User 389
hi, im schuyl3r just3s3n! addin a quirk thats not mine in order to keep that name away from google. I'm twenty (20) years old, I'm kin w eridan ampora, roxy english, roxy (lalonde?), Chara Dreemurr, and (Aglaea Gantzo?). I am a moderator on the msparp group chats /newkin , /homestuckotherkin and /kinstones. my telegram is caligulasaquafier, as is my trollian(pesterchum). my skyp3 is fuckskype1995. Kins Eridan Ampora as eridan, my pronouns are he/they/it. my kin blog can be found at eridan-sgrub-speedrun.tumblr.com , i didnt evver meet humans as eridan, and i had different relationships ww some a the other trolls than in canon. for instance i wwas flushed for vvris, and content to be pale ww fef. though i wwas at one point vvris' kismesis and fef's moirail, i evventually became ara's kismesis and later her moirail, wwhen wwe calmed down some. I spent almost no time in the wwater and it kinda irks me noww, because i havve no idea if aglaea coulda been in my canon. after i wwas done playin sgrub - wwhether because wwe wwon or i died - i wwas in some jungle lookin place buildin a hivve and raisin a grub that wwas either olive or lime blooded. i remember that they really liked neckerchiefs or bandanas, wwhatevver those are. Roxy English as roxy english, please use she for me! my blog is roxyenglish.tumblr.com and i don't post much, honestly. my swap is knda weird so... alpha kids: jade strider, rose egbert, john lalonde, dave harley beta kids: me, jane strider, dirk crocker, jake lalonde also i thikn callie might hav been evil? Roxy (Lalonde?) when im roxy, use they or she. m blog is roxy-of-the-scarves.tumblr.com ! i post a lotta stuff but i dont rly have memories, so... (Aglaea Gantzo?) Aglaea uses she or they pronouns. I finally made a kin blog at iridescent-facade.tumblr.com/ , though I am a noncanon seadweller who didn't play sgrub and thus am very unlikely to have canonmates. I moderate a roleplay chatroom for pretending we are still on Alternia, msparp.com/alternianchat . My lusus was a jellyfish that i called Jellymom, and had a cave hive surrounded in coral. I was probably a purpleblood but maybe a violetblood. I think i might have been bio-luminescent. My ancestor acted as a siren, and my goal in life was to become an actress in silent, black and white movies. I was very self-conscious about the way my voice sounded above water and thus stayed deep in the sea almost all the time; when online, I tried to avoid speaking to landdwellers. I do think that I spoke with Nepeta at least once, though. I think I may have died as many Alternian trolls did due to sgrub, at perhaps five sweeps. I can tell from my memories that I was young and chubby, and rather stuffy. I became a vegetarian and tried to preach a general nonviolence in opposition with my actual thoughts, as actress training. However, I doubt anyone was fooled. Chara Dreemurr I was an ass, I'm still an ass, my family deserves better. I am almost never in this kin shift. I don't remember anything past my death, and kind of doubt that I personally ever met Frisk. Trigger List My anxiety causes me a lot of strife and thus I ask that health mentions, eating disorders, and medical mentions be tagged. I am uncomfortable hearing my dead name also but am vindicated in that none of you know what it is and thus /can't/ mean me... Character hate for Vriska, Dirk, and Hal/Auto-Responder really get to me, because I cared a lot for all of them. Slurs against gay people, trans people and those with learning disabilities really hit home with me but I would hope that none of us want to shout slurs anyway... Diagnoses I've been professionally diagnosed with autism, ADHD, gender dysphoria, depression, OCD, panic disorder, and at least one other thing that's escaping me at the moment. I'm looking into other things and trying to receive DBT treatment, I'm still very interested in trying to help others!